This invention relates to accessory equipment for crutches for the infirm and, more particularly, to a novel and unique, collapsible seat assembly for releasable attachment to a crutch.
There has been a long and ongoing effort to ease the burden of those needing the assistance of equipment for the disabled such as canes, walkers, wheelchairs, crutches, and the like. Improved designs are continuously sought to improve the comfort of the patient. In the area of accessories for such standard equipment listed above, it has long been realized that a built-in or otherwise attachable seat is ideal for crutches since crutches by design are very awkward and tiresome to use. For the patient to be able to quickly convert his or her crutch or crutches into a resting seat is of great convenience, especially so when there are no other seating places to be found when exhaustion strikes. Examples of such crutch seats may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,463,675 and 1,521,536. The crutch seat disclosed in the '536 patent requires a bi-legged crutch which is not in standard use today. Also, in the uni-legged crutch seat of the '675 patent, a wall support is required to balance the seat for sitting purposes. There is thus a need for a seat attachment for a crutch of present day, uni-legged design which is quick and easy to assemble and may be used with no vertical wall support needed.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a collapsible seat assembly for releasable attachment to a conventional crutch.
It is a further object to provide an improved crutch seat assembly which may be quickly and easily attached to and removed from the center post of a crutch.
It is another object to provide an improved crutch seat assembly in which the crutch, in combination with the seat assembly in the attached, open position, provides a stable, stationary seat for the patient.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.